Fame, Love, and Adventure
by pokemoncrazygirl
Summary: Since Ash left Misty has been a wreck, and become insanely famous and rich, she doesn't care about that. She gets what she has always been wishing for. And takes the adventure of a life time. Pokeshpping, One-Sided Pearl, and a little bit of others.
1. Can't se ya like this

Enjoy the story!

Please review

Sorry 4 the shortness!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Misty sat at the edge of her pool. Her black painted toes barley touching the water. Misty walked on her extremely clean floor and climbed the cold ladder to the top of the diving board. Her Pokemon lined up along the edge of the pool. Misty smiled for a second, but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

She took a giant leap and did the most graceful, perfect, wonderful dive ever. Her Pokemon stared in awe at her as she rose to the surface. She was an Olympic diver and swimmer though. Yeah, Misty had changed since Ash had left. Changed a lot. She was an Olympic gold medalist in diving, and swimming and in winter figure skating. She had also won the Miss Kanto beauty contest. She was a hit singer too.

After Ash had left Misty's sisters' 'Boss' came to the gym one day and heard Misty singing her song in the garden outside. He said if she signed his contract she would get big money. Her sisters were devastated that he had asked their scrawny little sister instead of them, but when he said they would be on the cover of Kanto's number one selling magazine if they could convince their sister to sign the contract. They told me that if I signed it, they would let me travel again, But since when did they ever keep a promise?

Misty was rich, famous and trapped inside a gym. She had gone completely goth. After Ash left life had become...pointless. She wanted to travel the world, become a water Pokemon master. Not be known as a rich bratty celebrity. Not to be a gym leader. She swam towards the edge of the pool. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. She tied her wet hair up in to a messy side-ponytail.

She closed up the gym for the day and changed into her normal clothes. A blake tank top, with long black lace gloves. A velvet gray skirt with midnight black ribbons all around it. She wore tall black boots and had a black choker around her neck. She ran outside and grabbed her black bike and picked up her baby Vaporeon.

She rode to the place where she and Ash had first met. She had pulled him out of the lake thinking he was a strong water Pokemon, but no. He was just a dense-headed kid. Who she thought was annoying, stupid, and ate too much food. He was her best friend.

Vaporeon looked up at Misty.

_She seems so sad. So very unhappy. I wonder what is wrong. _

Vaporeon knew that every day after closing up the gym they came to this very place. Vaporeon didn't know why.

Misty burst into tears. Sobbing hard. Her face dripped with black eyeliner. It was too much for her to take. To hard for her to deal with. Why couldn't her sisters think about someone else for once?

"Mist," Daisy said staring down at her little sister.

"WHAT?" Misty sobbed even harder.

"I can't see you like this anymore. You are my little sister you know and that's why...

To be continued...

Sorry about how short it is! Next one will be longer. I promise!

Hope you like it! Please review! Thx

~ Pokemoncrazygirl XD


	2. It's of to Sinnoh we go!

I do not own Pokemon

Enjoy!

"...that's why I want you to get your stuff packed and get ready to travel again."

Misty stared at her blond headed sister in shock.

"But who will take care of the gym. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Misty yelled.

"Calm down I got some err...help," Daisy said.

Misty wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a big hug.

"You be careful kiddo," Daisy said. "Now go."

"Come on Vaporeon!" Misty yelled.

Vaporeon had never seen Misty so happy.

_I know. Its because of that 'Ash' kid in all those pictures._

Misty ran inside the house. She raced up they stairs two at a time and charged in to her room. Her sides were heaving. She gave herself a minute to catch her breath, then started packing. Even though she was going to go traveling again she was still going to stay goth. She had become one of them and knew that they only dressed like that to express themselves.

Misty grabbed her stuff and gave her sisters a huge hug. Tears streaming down her cheek. She ran to her jet and climbed on to it.

"Mornin' miss Misty," Matsu, her piolt said.

"Morning Matsu, you ready to fly to Sinnoh?" Misty said.

"Uh huh. Now take a seat and off to Sinnoh we go." Matsu said.

Misty sat down and closed her eyes. She fell back on a pillow and fell asleep.

To be continued...

Sorry another short one but to make it all up i'll post the next one super soon like tomorrow! :D

Review, Subscribe!

Thx

~Pokemoncrazygirl XD


	3. My my my my BIKE!

"We have arrived Miss Misty," Matsu said shaking the sleeping girl awake.

Misty opened her heavy eyelids and got up. Energy filled her body. She was finally going to travel again!

"Thanks, Matsu and by the way call me Misty I'm not like the three worm brained snobs," Misty laughed grabbed her bag and jumped out.

Misty ran across the green grass with Vaporeon right behind her. Misty couldn't wait to start her adventure. Her smile disappeared for a second as she remembered. She had decided not to go and find Ash, and travel on her own. Besides he was with Dawn now he didn't need her and she didn't need him.

"Look Vaporeon a lake! That looks like a good place to start!" Misty said in excitement. She pulled out her fishing rod and jumped on to her bike.

"Don't worry Pikachu you'll be ok!" Ash yelled with worry.

That stupid Hunter J had hurt his Pikachu and he needed to get Pikachu to a Pokecenter fast!

"Pika, Pikaaa" Pikachu said weakly.

"Hey look its a bike!" Ash said and ran across the grass and jumped on the bike. He started to paddle away.

"Wow, not even a nibble," Misty said.

There was a noise in the bushes behind her she turned around as a boy jumped on to her bike and started to ride away.

"HEY THATS MY BIKE!" She yelled and started running after him.

_Its not going to happen again_, Misty thought._ Not this time._

Ash heard a noise in the sky and suddenly a big robot landed in front of him.

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie said

"And make it-"

"Get out of my way. I don't have time for you Morons!"

James fainted and then got back up again.

"MORONS!" He yelled. "WE ARE NOT MORONS YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

'Mowons eh? Well cwana mowan do thwis?" Meowth said.

The Robot shot out lasers through its eyes.

Ash paddled harder trying to get away from Team Rocket

"HAHAHAHA- HUH?" Team Rocket yelled as their "amazing machine of evil" started to fall down.

Ash turned around and saw the robot falling right above him. He jumped out of the way just as the robot fell and crushed his bike.

"Pikaaaa-CHUU!" Pikachu yelled as he thunder-bolted team rocket and the robot.

"Why does this always happen to us?" James said.

"Because YOU TWO MORONS DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL A ROBOT!" Jessie yelled.

"Lwike you hewlped swooo mwuch" Meowth said in a heavy sarcastic tone.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Its a pokemon center, don't worry Pikachu!" Ash said running of through the doors of the pokemon center.

Misty had been running for a while now.

_Infact A VERY LONG WHILE, _she thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty shrieked when she saw her bike up ahead. "MY BIKE, ITS ALL CRUSHED AND AND...WHEN I FIND YOU YOU WILL BE GETTING A VISIT FROM A SPECIAL SOMEONE!" Misty yelled patting her trusty mallet.

"Vapo!" Vaporeon sad pointing to the footprints leading to the PokeCenter up head.

"Come on Vaporeon!" Misty yelled running through the PokeCenter door.

She saw the same boy sitting on one of the chairs with a hat covering his face. She walked towards him with an angry red face.

"HEY! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STEALING MY BIKE LIKE THAT TEARING IT INTO PIECES AND MAKING IT LL CRIPPLED AND RUINED AND-"

'I missed you too Misty."

Misty looked at the boy.

"a-a-a-a...ash?"

To Be Continued...

Plz review :D


	4. Its So On!

"Been a while eh Misty?" Ash asked with a smirk on his face. "Owwwww!' Ash yelled as Misty hit him with her mallet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR FOUR YEARS YOU MORON!" Misty yelled.

They both stared at each other for a while then broke into fits of laughter.

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked.

"Hmm?" Misty replied.

"Why are you wearing my hat?"

Misty turned red. Before she had left she changed into her old traveling clothes. Her yellow tank, blue shorts, red high-tops. She had also wore Ash's old so she could be reminded of him.

"Because...for good luck!" Misty replied. " At least its better than the one you wear now" Misty said taking his hat off his head and putting his old hat in her bag. "You didn't collect 50 box tops for this one."

"Give it back!" Ash yelled.

Misty ran off holding Ash's hat high up in the air. Ash was not too far behind her. Misty was laughing like crazy and Ash was furious. Ash caught up to her and jumped on top of her.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

"Well well well if it isn't Ash and Misty" Brock said looking down at the two.

Ash and Misty got away from each other and started blushing.

"Brock!" Misty yelled in an enthusiastic voice running up and giving Brock a hug.

"Hey there kiddo, been a while." Brock said returning the hug. "How did you meet Ash again anyways?"

Misty's smile vanished and was replaced by an angry look.

"Oh no.." Said Ash starting to run away.

"GET BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM SO I CAN KILL YOU! YOU BkE WRECKER! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME!" Misty yelled running after him.

Soon they were running around in circles shooting random insults at each other. Brock stood watching in amusement. He missed their fights. Dawn was fun sure but she never argued with Ash.

_DAWN? _Brock realized. _She's gonna throw a hoot when she finds out about Misty._

As if right on cue Dawn appeared right behind Brock and then ran up to Ash.

"Ashy!" she yelled giving him a hug. "Are you ok?"

Misty felt hurt inside. _He couldn't like her. INFACT he didn't like her._ Misty convinced her self and tried to be normal.

"Ashy? Looks like Ashy-boy got a new name." Misty said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," Ash said pushing Dawn away.

"Aww is ASHY-BOY angry?"

"Well at least I'm not scrawny!"

"What did you call me Ash Ketchum?"

"SCRAWNY!"

"DENSE-HEAD!"

"SCARDEY- CAT!"

"Well at least I AM A GOOD TRAINER!"

"I'm a good trainer!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"No one cares what you say!"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"They do!"

"They do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

"Stop IT!" Dawn Shrieked.

Ash and Misty turned away from each other and crossed their arms.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked in a snotty tone.

"Dawn meet Misty. She used to travel with me and is gonna travel with us again."

"Hi! I'm Dawn!" Dawn said with a fake smile.

"Hi! I'm Misty" Misty replied.

They all met greeted each other, then the group set off on their way. They had been walking for a few hours and were in the middle of the forest.

"Its getting dark lets set up camp." Brock said.

'WHAT? IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?" Misty yelled.

"Awwwww is Misty scared?" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Misty yelled.

'Fine Misty since its your first day we can walk a little more." Said Brock.

It started to snow as they walked through the dark.

"I am SOOOOOOOOOO COLD!" Dawn said for the billionth time trying to get Ash's attention even though she was wearing a sweater.

Misty shivered as snowflakes fell on her bare arm. Ash saw this and put his jacket around her.

Misty looked at Ash. "You didn't have to-"

"Its ok I'm wearing a T-Shirt your wearing a tank top!" Ash said. " I'm so much smarter than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS! I'M THE SMARTEST OK?" Brock said.

They laughed. Dawn was furious. She had said she was cold so many times and that girl barley shivered. Oh it was on. The war was so on.

Hope you like plz review! WOOT WOOT! 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY!


End file.
